


Christmas Brings Out the Best in Him

by Enigel



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Molokai, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=503256#t503256">prompt</a>: <cite>"How did Douglas get Carolyn's name in the Secret Santa? He started with Arthur, swapped for himself and then swapped for Martin. Arthur must therefore had Carolyn, so why did he swap for Martin?"</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Brings Out the Best in Him

_(sounds of shuffling and Arthur humming)_

DOUGLAS: Hey, Arthur. Keeping busy, I see.

ARTHUR: Oh, hey Douglas. No, I'm just thinking.

DOUGLAS: Really? And I thought you were redecorating the galley according to your signature Surprising Galley pattern.

ARTHUR: Oh no! It's just, I have so many ideas, but it turns out there's not a lot of stuff on a plane. I think it's 'cause we always try to have so little stuff on the plane to keep it light. Oh, I could give her - but no, I already gave Mum glove puppets last year, and really, how many different puppets one can make out of pink latex kitchen gloves?

DOUGLAS: Hm, that _is_ a very deep question. I'll let you meditate in peace.

ARTHUR: No, no, it's all right! Sometimes it helps to... toss ideas with someone. Who did you get, Douglas?

DOUGLAS: _(sighs, makes the word sound like an accusation)_ Martin.

ARTHUR: Oh, that's brilliant! It should be easier to get Skip something.

DOUGLAS: I'm not doing any walk-rounds for him! Great responsibility, you know, only fit for a captain...

ARTHUR: Oh. No, I was thinking of something fun, like hats.

DOUGLAS: Hmm, I'm not sure anything _I_ could come up with could possibly measure up to Sir's expectations...

ARTHUR: Oh, Douglas! I have an idea! How about we swap our papers?

DOUGLAS: Do you know, Arthur, that never occurred to me. There should be something I could think of doing for your mother...

ARTHUR: Brilliant!


End file.
